Cosmic Love
by Islesme
Summary: If love is from both ways, then what is, if this ain't love?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Long time no see, right? I've been really busy with school. It's my top priority right now. Aaand let's not forget, I had a huge writer's block and lost inspiration. I hope it's back, kinda forcing it back :P I'd like to thank everyone reading 'You and I Together', it's always such a pleasure to read your reviews whether it's constructive criticism or happy comments hehe! :D I'd just like to tell you that this story will be a real emotional rollarcoaster, so yeah, brace yourself...almost :P Aaaand the characters are a bit less hyper compared to YAIT. Tsukushi's fighting spirit is gonna take time to build :) But Tsukasa will become a bit different ;) But I hope you like it!**

**Thanks, now please read! xx**

**Prologue**

Tsukushi tends to always feel pushed towards the edge at the first day of school. But this feeling was different – she was forced to jump off the cliff. Leaving her family behind to attend high school in another country was a first and surely a last for her.  
>The school stretched up before her rising towards the clouds. Not only was the building beautiful but the green grass across it gave an effect of serenity. Tsukushi had to refrain from opening her jaw which was hard considering the scenery was breathtaking. The closer they got the more the details of the curves and carvings were visible to the naked eye. Tsukushi had never seen anything beautiful like this, she was used to her old half torn house.<br>Lots of people were walking past Tsukushi and she started to feel uneasy all of a sudden, until she walked past a broad figure. She came to a halt and turned around, finding that the same person had also stopped and turned around. Tsukushi's heart skipped a beat once her eyes met with his. The boy's hair looked a bit messy as his bangs were hiding his eyes a bit. There was something with those dark brown eyes that gazed upon her so fixatedly. Quickly she turned around and marched towards the lost dorm. _Who is he? Maybe someone in my class now?_ She thought.  
>Finally stopping in front of her room inside the girls' dormitories, Tsukushi unfolds the paper in her palms, Artict room 73 – Sanjou Sakurako.<br>_ It should be written where you belong to, your room number and your roommate's name_, the teacher's words were stuck in Tsukushi's mind.  
>She opened the dark green door and looked around her. The room was divided in to two portions; clearly she saw which one was hers. There was a little dent towards the middle and she found two desks on each side of it. She looked at Sakurako's side and realized how empty and clean Tsukushi's portion was compared to Sakurako's. Hers was filled with posters and clothes down the floor. The windows were painted dark green and the walls were white.<br>Tsukushi noticed another figure sitting on the bed that wasn't hers. Tsukushi stopped at the entrance and narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Oh hi" she said, looking up from her guitar. She put it aside and walked towards Tsukushi, extending her hand. "I'm Sakurako, I'd prefer if you call me Saku though" she said.  
>"Nice to meet you, er, Saku. I'm Tsukushi" she replied uncomfortably.<br>Sakurako smiled. She looked a bit scary with her short black hair and thick black eye-makeup. "I feel like we'll become great friends" she said.


	2. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hana Yori Dango, they belong to their rightful owners. The story is however my idea.****

****Hello! I hope, hope and hope you liked the first chapter. This will take some time to really start and I'd be overjoyed if you followed me throughout this journey! As you might see, the characters are very different from the orginial. But what's fanfic called for if not being different? :P But tell me one thing though, should I start using their nickname or should I write their full-name? Tell me what's easier to read with. In the middle I start using the nicknames because they're short and easy to recognize :) I shan't keep you here any longer! Please read and tell me what you think! xx****

**Chapter 1**

**Step one: Eat**

The weeks that went by were full of laughter and endless talking with Sakurako. Each day Tsukushi learnt more and more about her roommate, she was amazingly good in singing. Sometimes, during the night Sakurako would sneak out from campus with her best friend, Tsukasa, and Tsukushi would always be lying to their 'house mom'. It was great for once to attain a special bond with Sakurako even if she was four years her senior.

Sakurako's voice was dark and beautiful and her vocal range was wide, she could reach almost all the notes. Tsukushi herself was awful in her music classes; her music teacher would always scold her because she couldn't play properly. But that didn't matter, as long as she got the grades she needed, she was fine by working hard to achieve them. Tsukushi wanted to become a great lawyer, to be able to give her parents the feeling of security; Tsukushi would always work to her best abilities. She wanted to take care of them.

Tsukushi has never seen anyone like Sakurako, she had short black hair and she was at an average height. But what astonished her most was Sakurako's confidence. She would always make her friends laugh and would always receive warmth from her friends – especially her best friend. Sakurako introduced her best friend to Tsukushi. She saw him before when she first started the school, when both of them stopped at the same time and looked at each other. He was certainly different from what she imagined him to be, he was unpleasant in some ways. He was very playboy like and good with the girls. Tsukushi disliked that, in fact, hated that. His name was Domyouji Tsukasa and was well known in both the university and in college. Tsukushi decided that she would not be becoming his friend any time soon.

Walking into the jam packed cafeteria, it took her long enough to actually get a place to the table. The food was brilliant as well as the construction and architecture of the building. There were two floors in the cafeteria and almost every chair was occupied. Tsukushi saw how her new class was sitting with each other in front of her, she never felt so left out. They had already bonded without her. But it wasn't their fault, it was hers, she was the one that didn't talk nor was interested.

_Of course, it's going to be like this_…Tsukushi thought.

Suddenly two plates filled the empty spaces beside and in front of her. Her head snapped up, shocked as she found two university students sitting beside her. It was Sakurako and Tsukasa. Sakurako slipped in to the chair beside Tsukushi and Tsukasa in front of her.

"Hey kiddo" Tsukasa said.

"Hi" Tsukushi said dryly, she didn't want to be rude but not too nice either.

Somehow for these past days Sakurako managed to understand how uncomfortable Tsukushi became around Tsukasa. Sakurako would always try to insist that Tsukasa is a very good boy but Tsukushi wouldn't buy it.

"Tsukasa, help me think of a good nickname for Tsukushi" Sakurako said.

Tsukasa kept his beautiful brown eyes on Tsukushi, "I have one for her which only I can use. That's kiddo"

Sakurako pouted, "Hmm…how about Tsuki? It suits!" her eyes glittering.

Tsukushi's eyebrows rose, "It sounds childish"

"The better" Tsukasa said, winking.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "What's your nickname?" she asked Sakurako.

Tsukasa burst into laughter, "I'll tell you!"

"NO!" Sakurako almost screamed but it blended in with everyone else's chattering. She tried her best to stop Tsukasa from talking but failed as she sat too far away. In the end she gave up, "Consider yourself special, Tsuki. Normally I wouldn't let them hear my past nicknames"

"Saku the psycho and Rako the crack-o" Tsukasa was grinning, "But you can call her Saku"

Tsuki didn't understand both of the nicknames, there was absolutely nothing psychopathic about Saku. "What's yours?" she asked Tsukasa.

"You can call me whatever you want" he said, giving her his best smile.

Before Tsuki could reply two guys and one girl filled the empty places next to them. "Being rude to the newbie, Tsukasa?" the girl said.

"Never. I'm always nice. Isn't that right, kiddo?" he said, looking at her.

Tsuki didn't reply and continued to finish her meal. She hated that he found her interesting and was curious to know more about her. She didn't want anything to do with him.

"Ahah, Tsukasa, you're always bad with the girls" Saku said.

"I am not, right Clair?" he said, indicating to the girl sitting next to him.

"Oh Saku, Tsukasa is amazing" she said.

Saku's reply was only laughter, "You shouldn't have any pride in the name of love, my friend"

"Oh really?" Tsukasa said levelly.

"You taught me that with all your past endeavors" she said.

Tsukasa was laughing, "Honestly, screw you"

"They always do, neatly and honestly"

"I know I would" one of those two guys spoke up.


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyy there! I hope you like this chapter :) Yet again for the upcoming 11 chapters it will be almost 'filler-like' ;) And if you're wondering when the rest of F4 are coming, well they're on their way soon!**

**Chapter 2**

**Step two: Run**

Tsukushi couldn't stop thinking about the conversation from yesterday. _Past endeavors? Was Tsukasa in a bad relationship? _It didn't surprise Tsuki that Tsukasa had lots of girlfriends from before. _Well he is a player, he's bound to go from girl to girl…_

Walking past the corridor to her classroom, she heard whispers. For some odd reason she started following the voices until she was at the university halls. The high school and the university were both connected by the 'grand hall' which was only separated from the cafeteria because of the garden in the middle. Tsuki noticed Tsukasa and Claire talking to each other by the lockers. Quickly, Tsuki hid herself behind a tilted wall and started eavesdropping.

"So, what are you up to tonight?" Claire asked. She had this eager look on her face and she cupped her hands together behind her and leaned on one of her legs, tilting her head.

"You tell me, I'll do whatever you're doing" Tsukasa replied, him leaning towards the lockers.

"I'm going with some others at night to smoke a joint, you tagging along?"

"Is Kat joining?"

"Of course, you think she's going to miss an opportunity of getting high?" she was laughing as she said that.

Tsukasa smiled weakly, "I'm in then. Bbm me when it's time"

Tsuki stopped listening and turned around to walk back. _Smoke a joint? Getting high? And they call this one of the most luxurious schools with dedicated and sharp students, _Tsuki thought, almost laughing.

"Kiddo!" Tsukasa shouted from behind.

Tsuki came to a halt and looked back, shocked to see Tsukasa jogging to her. Suddenly he had this huge grin plastered on his face, "Ahah you listened to me"

Tsuki frowned, how could she listen to 'kiddo', "I'm the only one you call kiddo" she defended herself.

Both of them started walking towards her classroom, "What class do you have now?" he asked. He was amazing at changing the subject.

"Language" she replied dryly. What had she ever done to attract his attention?

Tsukasa nodded, "I suck at languages. I'm learning French though" he said, "Tu as tres beau"

Tsuki chuckled, "You're learning the language of love just to get the girls?"

Tsukasa averted his eyes, "Now why does everyone think I'm doing everything for girls? What if I'm gay?"

"Lucky boys, I'm pretty confident they'd turn gay for you too" she replied.

Tsukasa laughed, "Look at you being all coy"

Tsuki didn't bother replying; instead she turned towards the door to her classroom. "I'll see you later" he said and left. Shaking her head as she went inside, she didn't want to go back to her room. Maybe she could ask Saku to go to Tsukasa's room instead. Tsuki frowned; she suddenly realized how much time Tsukasa spent in _their _room.

Tsuki sat next to a girl she didn't know. She was talking to a guy sitting beside her on the other side. Suddenly she looked at Tsuki, "Hey" she said.

"Hi"

"My name's Bella and yours?"

"Tsukushi Makino"

"Nice to meet you. I have to ask you one thing though, who's that hot guy that was with you?"

Tsuki's shoulders dropped, "I don't know, he was just asking for directions" she lied.

Bella was disappointed; "I see, he was good looking" she said and went back to talking with the guy.

After class, Tsuki went outside to read in peace and quiet. She went to her favorite spot which wasn't far away from campus. She sat behind the tree and the sun was shining beautifully. After ten minutes of reading, Tsuki could feel that something was wrong from the uncomfortable feeling at the back of her head, as if someone, or something, was watching her.

"I should seriously buy you another Oscar Wilde book" Tsukasa said out of nowhere.

Tsuki's heart stopped beating and she almost jumped, she looked at him and her eyes widened. He was sitting a few feet away from her and leaning on his guitar with both of his elbows.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed, "I didn't see you"

Tsukasa smiled. For a moment he looked very playful by the way he was sitting. He was indeed good-looking but he had lots of flaws on his face, but she could understand how people could ignore that as his personality and charms more than compensated for it . "Don't worry about me, kiddo. You go on"

Tsuki was a bit skeptical but decide to continue reading her book anyways. The Picture of Dorian Gray 'You_ are a wonderful creation. You know more than you think you know, just as you know less than you want to know', _she read in her mind.

"Though I have to point out that you've really used and abused this book"

"I don't care about the outside. The inside is fine as it is" she replied, almost getting annoyed. Her purpose of getting out of her room was to avoid him and out of all the places he had to be here!

Tsukasa chuckled and took hold of his guitar, "Tell me any song you want to hear"

Tsuki averted her eyes and started thinking. "I don't know, play me anything"

"Alright, I'll play you a song I've written myself"

Tsuki had never seen such a serious face before on Tsukasa as he was playing the guitar. She probably never noticed how she dropped her book and was engulfed by the words that came out of his mouth. She hated that he was so talented and she loved the voice she was hearing now.


	4. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hana Yori Dango, they belong to their rightful owners. The story is however my idea.****

****As you might know (if you've read my previous story) then these characters are originally not based on Tsukushi nor Tsukasa. But my own characters. Though I try to mold them as much as how Tsuki and Tsukasa are. If you spot any, Nier (Tsukushi), Xavier (Tsukasa) or Kat (Sakurako) then please kill me haha.****

****I hope you like this chapter! Won't keep you any longer here. :)****

**Chapter 3**

**Step Three: Talk**

The economic theories about Keynes, Friedman and Robert Lucas were killing Tsuki's head. She had been sitting for hours reading the same sentences without being able to learn them. Annoyingly, she abandoned her work and checked what Sakurako was doing. Saku was sitting on her bed, legs crossed with the guitar on her lap as she was fixing the strings. Her guitar looked worn out, the brown color was now lighter and more rusted.

Tsuki went back to writing her essay. Both of them were in utter silence, it was only Tsuki's scribbling and Saku's fiddling that was making noises. Again, Tsuki stopped writing. Something was bothering her for the past few days.

"Saku, can I ask you something?" she asked.

Saku looked away from her guitar, "Sure"

Day by day, Tsuki became more less-aware of herself and more comfortable around Saku. "How did you and Tsukasa meet?"

Saku smiled, "Well…we used to be neighbors and classmates when we were fifteen. Um, we sorta just clicked. But I guess it was music that united us" she had this look in her eyes, as if she was reminiscing about the past.

"Oh…was he always such a-"

"Bastard? Womanizer? Idiot?" Saku finished Tsuki's sentence, "Yes he's always been like that."

"You once said to him, something about past endeavors?"

Saku put her guitar towards the side and lay down instead, "He had a serious relationship once. But they fought and it got really bad. After that, Tsukasa couldn't really maintain a relationship. Mostly because he's got a fickle heart" she paused, "He's also very cautious. Some girls are only after his wealth. He's super rich 'cause his mother owns one of the biggest companies today."

"REALLY?" Tsuki exclaimed in surprise. That had come as a shock, what an annoying feeling for Tsukasa to always be cautious…even towards the one you like. "He hasn't moved on from that serious relationship?"

"Oh yes he has. Haha, the face he always makes whenever he thinks about the past, ahh, it's priceless!" she smiled.

Tsuki laughed a bit uneasily, "I heard him sing, he's very good. Very talented. Why doesn't he go to a music school instead?"

Saku gave this odd look to Tsuki, as if Tsuki crossed a line she shouldn't have. "Um…well…Tsukasa's mother is pretty strict at times. She doesn't believe in a future that consists only of music." She paused, to choose her words wisely, "And besides, Tsukasa wants to make his father proud"

Before Tsuki could ask any more questions, Saku cut her off by snatching the economy book from Tsuki. "This is butt easy. I remember when I had to do this. Want my help?"

Tsuki shook her head and took back her book, "its fine, I'll learn better if I do it myself"

Then again, like before, silence came again. This time it was Saku that started playing a melody Tsuki never heard before. Tsuki couldn't concentrate on studying anymore, instead she shifted her thoughts on Tsukasa and what Saku had said.

_What I get is that Tsukasa is forced by his mother to study something he doesn't want to. Tsukasa lives under a roof with food being already cooked for him with the rarest and imported meat ever. His mother owns one of the biggest companies. What more can a person ask for? _Tsuki become more annoyed, _she's just thinking about his future. I mean, think about the un-developed countries that have kids dying of starvation. He should be thankful! _She thought in anger.

Tsuki went outside for some fresh air. She hated being angry or annoyed because her head would always hurt. She went to her usual spot with the same book as before. The air this time was a bit chilly, the time was almost five thirty.

"Let me see this" a familiar dark voice said. Tsukasa came out of the blue, snatching her book.

Tsuki automatically reacted and went after the book, "No! Be careful!" _Unlike people like you who can just throw money on the ground, we poor people need to be careful! _She thought and was thankful she didn't say it out loud.

Tsukasa was laughing, "Don't worry, I ain't gonna break this" and he didn't. He held the book gently as he could. Tsuki sat back again, watching him as he curiously looking through it.

"Why do you study here when you're so talented in music?" she asked.

Still holding his eyes on the book he answered. "Thank you for thinking I'm talented. I think so too"

"Then what's holding you back?" she already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"More like…who's holding me back? I can guess Saku already filled you in on that part"

Tsuki nodded in realization, "You heard us talking"

"Yeah, I bet you were thinking, what an egoistic bastard that thinks about himself instead of the dying kids?" he said, smiling as he playfully looked at her. "Many people do"

Tsuki smiled, "You're perfectly right" one thing was definite about Tsukasa, he gives a feeling of wanting to say the truth no matter how harsh it is.

Tsukasa snorted, "That hurts!" he gave the book back to Tsuki and she felt like she got her baby back. "What about you? Why are you studying this course when you clearly want to become something else?"

Tsuki explained it all. About wanting a good future with a good salary income that will ensure her family's safety. Tsukasa and Tsuki were talking about a lot of things. He told stories about when he was seventeen. It was amusing to hear him talk actually. He was once in a car accident when he just got his driver's license. One interesting thing he told was that he wanted to stop drinking, smoking and swearing. But he was much of a coward to actually do it. He mentioned vaguely about his ex-girlfriend, how it got too messed up to save. One thing he said though, that was stuck in Tsuki's mind.

"You don't like anyone now?" she asked.

"Kiddo…there's two types of like. One, when you feel attracted to that person and the second when you really want to be with that person. I'm attracted to almost everyone...except for guys, of course. But wanting to be with that person, I haven't felt that since her…" he said, almost lost into thoughts.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Step four: Smile**

Today which was Saturday; Sakurako had planned to go to the amusement park with some of her friends along with Tsuki. Saku wore her hair as usual loose and curly while she wore shorts and a long sleeved shirt. Tsuki tied her hair up in a knot and wore a t-shirt with shorts. Once both of them were ready they went to the bus stop, Tsuki shook her head once she found Tsukasa standing there amongst with others. She should have known better, of course Tsukasa would also come.

"Ya'll have to wait long?" Saku asked, smoking on her way there.

"Nope, we just got here"

Tsukasa stepped in front of Tsuki but with his back against her, cutting her way to the group, he put an arm around Saku, "Now pretty lady" he started, ignoring her and taking hold of the cigarette, "You should give that to me"

Saku scolded him, "You know how much that costs? And I don't have that many left"

"I have none"

Tsuki thinned her lips, trying to control her anger; it was obvious he was ignoring her. Until Saku looked back and drew Tsuki next to her.

The amusement park was astonishing, filled with laughter and cries of joy. But the sight of Tsukasa made everything horrible. It was as if someone put the wrong person in a painting. Everyone was in high spirits and in bright colors and then you see Tsukasa, smoking and all in black. If he ever worked here, they would have put him in the horror house. _I bet even the ghosts would be scared of him, _thinking like that made Tsuki smile a bit.

Tsuki went past Tsukasa to Saku only to get yanked back by her elbow. "You ain't going anywhere" Tsukasa said. He had his arm around her stomach.

"Let go!" she hissed

"Never"

She turned around and gave him her evilest look but all she received was laughter, "Anger doesn't suit you, sweetling" he said between his laughter.

She pinched him on the arm which held her and he let go, "OW!" he said.

She poked her tongue out and started walking until she saw him following her. "Stop following"

"I'm not following, kiddo. I'm just going where you're going"

"That's stalking. You can get arrested"

"I'll just say that I'm your father since you look like a little kiddo"

"Very funny" she said in sarcasm.

"Look at this kiddo, showing her true nature"

"You bring the worst side of me"

"I'm actually pretty good at that"

"No shit, it's working"

Tsuki brushed him off once again and looked back to see his hand reach for her again. Panic shot up and she started running, once she thought he wouldn't follow she was scared like hell to see him running after too. She darted through people trying to make him loose her but damn was he following her like glue. "GO" she screamed to him.

"NO!" he replied, laughing.

He was keeping up she noticed, her gut was twisting and turning in fear, _damn his legs! I wish he'd shrink into a midget!_

"You can hide, but you can't run midget kiddo!" he screamed

That was enough, "I swear Tsukasa I will cut those legs of yours! Shrink and I shall kick you to pieces!"

Tsukasa was laughing, "You're telling me things I should technically do to you"

People were looking at them and she tried her best not to run over a small toddler. She had lost where Sakurako was, and how much she longed to run to Saku, her savior.

"Saku ain't here to save you!" he screamed.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS ASSHOLE, _she screamed inside, could he read her mind?

Tsuki stopped in defeat and Tsukasa grinned like anything, until he tripped and fell on his face. Saku stepped out and apparently put her foot in front of his feet so he fell. "I'm always here to save my baby bird" she said and hugged Tsuki.

Suddenly Tsuki was the one that burst into laughter as she saw how Tsukasa sat up with shock written all over his face and holding his nose. "Well what do you know. The one that laughs best is the one that laughs last" Tsuki said, grinning.


End file.
